Callen, Book 3: Ancient Twin
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: Heidi Beilschimdt, also known as Vatican City, has returned from her secluded home! Will she survive embarrassment from the sudden openness with the other nations, and *gulp* her crush, Prussia?
1. Prologue

"Come on, bella!" Italy cried, running. Romano followed after him, pulling along the girl Italy had called to. Her name was Heidi Beilschmidt but she was better known as Vatican City. She had very German name for someone who was Italian; the three thought it made her unique, especially with her childhood story- She had known Holy Roman Empire. But because of people being unable to pronounce her name, she had adopted an Italian name, Bellatrix Vargas.

So the two Italians and Germanic-Italian ran away, being chased by the Muslims on their trail. They ran into a forest, quickly loosing their chasers. But the trio continued running until they reached a hill that was bare of trees, allowing them to see all the way to the Vatican City.

The girl's face fell. "Rome has fallen..." Her face contorted to one of anger and her fists clenched, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I should have stayed with the pope! I abandoned him, I ABANDONED him!"

"No, belle! If we'd stayed, the fucking Muslims would've tried to kill you!" Romano cried. "The pope would want for you to stay with us. As long as your safe, the Catholic Church is safe."

Vatican City looked at him sadly, but took his word for it.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

A/n: 'Sup? Sorry I posted the stories out of order... *sweatdrops* Here's the story between Greenland's story and the second part of my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Vatican City stared at the meeting doors, taking shaky breaths. Ever since Rome had fallen a few days ago, the twin Italians had been insisting she come to the World Meeting. It would be her first World Meeting ever. She had to make a good impression of herself.

She reached her hand out and shakily opened the door, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. The door swung open, revealing a full meeting room. Every head in the room turned to look at her, and jaws dropped. Vatican quickly looked over what she was wearing. A short black long-sleeved dress with a white collar, a simple black hat on her plaited blond hair, and heeled black boots with her Bruder's sword attached to her hip. Was something wrong with how she dressed?

Cries of 'Holy Rome' and 'It's Holy Roman Empire!' filled the room as every nation who wasn't already standing stood up. Prussia and Hungary ran over to her, giving her tight hugs. The room immediately fell silent.

"Kesesese~, Heidi! And how is the awesome you, WHO ISN'T HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, doing with the twins? I heard you've been working for the Pope?" Prussia asked, emphasising 'who isn't Holy Roman Empire', looking back at at other nations.

Vatican giggled, seeing the others had mistaken her for her deceased brother. "It's been okay, but Rome's been surrounded by the Muslims and Italy and Romano wanted to get me out of there."

"Shouldn't you be out on the lines though?" Hungary asked. "You know, leading the army and such at the Pope's command? Isn't that your job?"

"The pope said not to bring the army out." Vatican's eyebrow furrowed together. "He told me to go with Italy and Romano so I wouldn't get hurt. As long as I'm safe, the Catholic Church is safe. This isn't the Crusades, where I was just the back-up personification."

Hungary nodded once. "I...see..." But it was obvious on her face she didn't understand why the pope hadn't called out the army. "But don't dwell on your brother, Heidi. He's in a better place. So now that,...you know,... what's the lucky city?"

"Rome!" Italy bubbled, popping out of nowhere. "But she prefers to be called Vatican City because when she's called Rome it makes her think of Holy Roman Empire!"

"Well, this is nice and all, but we can play 'long time, no see' later. We have a meeting to do." Germany sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. "And mien Bruder can show Vatican around since he already knows her."

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"He seemed...familiar..." Vatican sighed as she walked down the hall with Prussia.

Prussia stopped his tour, ceasing to walk as well. "Huh? Who seemed familiar?"

Vatican held her paperwork to her chest, looking at the ground and slightly kicking it. "The blue eyed with gelled blond hair, the one being called 'Germany'. I know him, I just can't put my finger on it..." She looked up to her childhood friend, staring him in the eyes for a few minutes.

"Well, frau,..." Prussia glanced down the abandoned halls. He didn't want to tell her, even the German country being spoken about didn't know, and he didn't need Vatican bouncing off the walls. "..."

"You KNOW, don't you?!" Vatican demanded. "You know and you're not telling me! You little-!"

Prussia slapped his hand over her mouth, cutting her off. "Quiet, frau! I'm the only one who knows. You. Can't. Tell. Anyone. Understand, Heidi Beilschmidt?"

Vatican nodded and he removed his hand. Prussia only used her full name when he was serious. "Why did Germany seem familiar?"

"Because you DO know him." Words started pouring out of the albino's mouth. "After that battle when we fell and when I sent you quickly home back to Austria and Hungary, I went looking for Holy Rome. I couldn't find him, but I found part of his cloak, so I took him for dead. But I found a blond boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes in the rubble of a building. He couldn't remember anything but his name, 'Ludwig'. So I left the Austrian house and made an empire for myself, so I would have something to pass onto him. He became known as Germany. Then one day, Germany saw a broom in the corner. He took, staring at it fondly, then began to sweep with a smile on his face. I believe- no, Germany IS Holy Rome, he just doesn't remember. I'm sorry, frau, I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, I should've told you from the beginning-"

Vatican gave him a tight hug, cutting the Prussian off. "Danke. Thank you for telling me. You're my best friend, Prussia."

Prussia stood there awkwardly. "I, uh,... you're welcome, I guess." A few minutes passed. "Err, frau?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go of me now..."


	3. Chapter 2

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"This, is the German household!" Hungary giggled. "Or for you,..."

"My old home, sweet home." Vatican sighed, gazing up at the mansion. "It's been, what, two hundred years? I almost forgot what it looks like, I've been in Italy so long."

Liechtenstein nodded. "We've missed you very much, Schwester (sister). I always knew you'd come back, so your room is still set up and everything. And later we can go to the mall and maybe get you some new clothes."

"That'd be nice, Liech." Vatican ruffled the girl's hair as they walked in. Heidi clamored up the stairs, rushing up to her room she used to have, that she had shared with Holy Rome.

The room was just like she had left it. A quilt with the Prussian coat of arms on it and two pillows with the Prussian flag on the queen-sized bed that she had shared with her twin. The wallpaper was grey with a crow design, and the Prussian flag on the wall, and a picture of the Byzantine coat of arms filled with holes from darts on the wall from the Crusades. Her easel in a corner, with a cloth gently draper over it. Long, silky white curtains covering the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that led to a balcony.

Vatican walked over to the closet door and opened it. There was the extra large beanbag, and the bookshelf with their favorite fairytales, the Bible, and a bunch of more modern books, like the Chronicles of Narnia series, which she had written to Liech and Hungary that she had enjoyed so much... And there was her Bruder's tattered cape draped across the beanbag!

"Bruder..." she whispered, gingerly picking it up as if it might crumble to pieces if she wasn't careful. Vatican held it close to her chest, inhaling her brother's scent. It was there, as strong as ever. The smell was very comforting to her, after the longest time.

"Thinking of your Bruder?"

Vatican turned around to see Switzerland, of all countries, standing there.

"Oh, hello, Switz." she gushed, holding the cape to her chest. "Haven't seen you in forever. And, ja... thinking of Bruder." Vatican hugged the cloak. "I'm glad Liechtenstein saved this for me."

"You haven't changed a bit." Switzerland let a small smile drift across his face as he gave Vatican a quick hug. "Good to have you back, Schwester. It just didn't seem the same without you around. Oh, and Austria wants to talk with you as well."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." The city turned to drape the tattered cloak back on the beanbag, before turning down and running down the stairs, where Switzerland had already gone.

All the Germanic countries were in the dining room, laughing and talking while Hungary prepared an early dinner in the kitchen, adding side commentary as she stirred something.

"Welcome back, Ms. Heidi." Austria said formally, smiling slightly.

Vatican beamed, but gave a slight curtsy like he had taught her when she was younger. "Nice to see you again, Austria. But how about a hug for your schwester?" Austria rolled his eyes, but let Vatican hug him anyways. It HAD been two hundred years since anyone in the Germanic countries had seen her, when she ran off to Rome to mourn for her brother. Prussia had been the last to see her.

"Why does everyone but me know her?" Germany asked suddenly, looking extremely confused. Everyone but Liech fell silent and froze, even Hungary, who was starting to serve the plates. It was the most awkward and tension filled silence anyone had ever witnessed. You could've cut the air with a knife.

"Vatican ran away after Holy Roman Empire died. You never got a chance to meet her." Hungary answered. "I think maybe a week before you came."

Germany gave an annoyed sigh. "And I can't remember ANYTHING from that time, so that was a great help, Hungary."

Hungary smiled. "You're welcome!" Everyone facepalmed, even Liechtenstein, and Vatican giggled a bit.

"All we need is him chasing Italy, demanding him to become part of the Holy Roman Empire." Prussia whispered in Vatican's ear, making the girl burst out laughing to the point tears were streaming from her eyes and her sides hurt. Everyone stared at the two, and Prussia gave a slight smirk, sticking his tongue out slightly at Germany.

"Oh, gott, Prussia." she gasped, wiping her eyes dry. "That was hilarious." He shrugged, but a smile was plastered over his face.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"Hey Vatican!" Prussia yelled. "My awesome friends are coming over! You coming, or what?"

Vatican poked her head out the window. "I am! Just let me grab something!" She pulled her head back in and shut the window, quickly picking up her twin's tattered cloak and fasting it around her shoulders before running down the stairs and into the front yard.

Prussia, Romano, and two other men she didn't quite know stood there. One of the men looked very flamboyant, with blue eyes and long wavy blond hair that was pulled back. He looked particularly Western-European, so he was most likely France. The other was Hispanic, with perfect olive complexion that mixed with his dark brown hair and vivid green eyes. For an unknown reason, his hair was long, and pulled back into a thin ponytail, tied with a green ribbon. Probably Portugal or Spain, and obviously still going through a pirate age. Again.

"Kesesesesesesesesese~, these are France and Spain, guys, this is Vatican City." Prussia introduced.

"Cíao, Bella." Romano said, not sounding particularly happy, but not mad either. He gave her a hug. "You getting along okay with potato-eating-bastard?"

Prussia frowned. "Oy, Romano! What did I say about flirting? You may not be a part of our group, but she's our awesome equal, unlike the other girls!"

"Flirting?" Romano mumbled, but no one other than Vatican heard him.

"It's very nice to meet you finally, chica!" Spain chirruped. "We were always hearing a lot about you and the Crusades when we were in the first pirate age. I see Prussia wasn't exaggerating when he said you were as beautiful as Pangaea!"

Vatican's face turned fifty shades of red, and she covered her face, mumbling. "I'm not that pretty..." Pangaea was the ancestor of all the personifications, and had been a beautiful nymph. (A/n- Remember her! She's going to be super important later in another story!)

"So what do you want to do today? We're at your whim today." France asked.

Vatican gave a smirk. "You guys up for some pranks?"

"If you're gonna prank people, I'm out of here." Romano warned.

°•~~~~~~~~~~ †*† ~~~~~~~~~~•°


End file.
